


疲惫的无条件性爱和咖啡

by BessieWang



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BessieWang/pseuds/BessieWang
Summary: Arthur结束了Fischer的那一单工作，准备回酒店倒头就睡。Eames跟了上来。





	疲惫的无条件性爱和咖啡

Arthur坐在出租车后座上，手指摩挲着左边袖口。  
Eames拉开车门，钻了进来。Arthur挑起一边眉毛盯着他。  
“亲爱的。”Eames说，好像这就能解释一切。  
他俩路上一言不发。出租车在Arthur预订的酒店门口停了下来。Arthur从左边下车，手里提着他有些许磨损的手提箱。他们一前一后走进大堂，Arthur办理入住手续。他一边胳膊搭在大堂前台光滑的桌面上，太阳穴突突地跳着。Fischer的活儿让他累到快脱力。  
Arthur接过房卡，走进装修过度华丽的电梯间。Eames还是什么都没说。这一点也不像他。Arthur偏过头，看着在他身后两步远的英国男人，头发有点凌乱，衬衫的领口卷曲起来。Arthur想，自己看上去是不是也这么糟糕。  
Arthur叹着气，制作精良的皮鞋踏在厚重的地毯上，没发出一点声音。直到他们进了Arthur的房间，Eames把Arthur顶在了墙上，头埋在Arthur的颈窝里，嘴唇在离Arthur的脖子不远的地方，他呼吸的热气喷到皮肤上。Arthur又叹息了一声：“Eames.”行李箱倒在了一旁。  
这句话就像一个开关，Eames突然开始急切地亲吻Arthur，Arthur在Eames的嘴里发出咕哝。他们两人的嘴里还留着漫长飞行和入梦带来的苦味，但是这个吻好的不像真的。Arthur的脑袋不像以往那么锐利了，他迷迷糊糊地想，操，管他的。然后把手搭在Eames身后，舔进Eames嘴里。  
Eames啮咬着Arthur薄薄的下唇，缓缓把手伸进前哨的衬衫下摆。他们都硬了，胯部顶着胯部。Arthur因为粗糙的指腹擦过腰侧而闷哼一声，于是Eames捏了一下前哨的臀部，换来一个更大声的呻吟。  
Arthur的手伸到他们俩之间，慌乱地解着Eames的皮带。Eames喘息着低头，看着Arthur的手在他小腹前面摆弄那个金属扣，又倾身向前亲吻Arthur的鬓发，舔过Arthur的颧骨，引得他颤抖地眯起眼睛，急促地喘着气。Arthur终于成功了，他把Eames的阴茎从拳击短裤里掏出来，上下撸动着，Eames大声呻吟，声音里带着疲倦又情动的沙哑。他的手捏住前哨的双肩，像溺水的人抓住稻草。Arthur快速地圈弄着，Eames快要高潮了，不整齐的上排牙齿咬着嘴唇。Arthur盯着Eames的眼睛，湿润的灰色。真美，他这么想。  
“Arthur.”Eames叫了出来，身体微微弓起而颤抖着，“啊——操。”然后射在了Arthur手里。Eames用力闭上眼睛：“操。”然后又不确定地睁开眼，看向Arthur，像是在询问着许可。“噢。”Arthur清了清嗓子，“没事的。你知道。就是同事之间的帮助。操，你刚才看上去像屎。Cobb的活儿让你脑子乱七八糟、”  
“谢谢。”Eames喃喃。  
“噢，呃。没事的。”Arthur甩了甩手上的精液，他自己在西装裤里硬的发疼，但是他没说什么。有些体液粘在了他的衣服上，送去干洗的时候大概会有些尴尬。Eames看到Arthur裆部的隆起，然后用那滑稽的英国口音说：“你也需要来一发。我让你神魂颠倒了，对吧？”刚才的慌张和手足无措在他脸上荡然无存，Arthur有点困惑：“呃，不，没事的。我去洗个澡，衣服被你射出来的东西弄脏了。”Eames了然地点点头，好像他不清楚Arthur在浴室里会干什么似的。Arthur冲进浴室，假装这个对话没有那么奇怪。他急切地脱下自己的裤子，打开花洒，温热的水浇在身上，他开始抚慰自己。在中途他一度以为Eames会进来加入他，但是那个伪装者竟然没有进来，于是他想着Eames脸上的表情，一个人高潮了。Arthur困倦的脑子试图搞清楚发生了什么，大概只是朋友间的一炮，没有利益牵绊、没有别的意思。Arthur忽略心里的失落，试图说服自己。他擦洗干净，把疲倦都冲走，他精神了一点。前哨穿着干净的裤子赤脚走了出去，房间里已经没有了英国男人的身影。“操。”Arthur把掉到额前的头发往后捋，这就是伪装者。好在证件、信用卡和现金都还在，他自嘲，忽视心中发紧的感觉。  
床头柜前的电话突然响起，Arthur吓了一跳，谨慎地提起听筒。电话那头传来熟悉的声音：“呃，亲爱的。我在街对面买点吃的，你想吃点什么？”  
Arthur轻笑出声：“冰美式就好。”


End file.
